bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 To be clear Abce2 is it swinger or swayther??? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 03:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! Did you just clear your talk page? Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 03:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ???? How come when I looked on the COMMUNITY on the side bar and look at FEATURED USERS there is nothing except more? Then when I clicked more, how come there aren't any users? Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] Okay. Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] It isn't broken as there are users on it. Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] And now there isn't. Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] And now there is. Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] Something How do u make your own page,like u did. HAHAH I was right about Linehalt! ---- Horma Some'w'''hat. I'm a decent artist, but birds are my specialty, though I'm good at dragons. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Done. I made somethin' just no'w,' it took less than 5 minutes. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :So, '''w'hat do you think?????????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow You are an admin on 7 wiki's!!!!!Wow.Happy editing!=) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ???? The User MAD BRAWLER25, seems to of changed some pics to Fear Rippers messing up another User's page. I don't kno'w' ho'w' ta fix it. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Good idea Yo, i think that the new pages about different areas are a good idea. In fact, i should slap myself for NOT thinking of that. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 13:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see Oh ok than Abce2.Could I be an admin.It's ok if you say no I won't have a spaz attack an get mad at you. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot,What's a rollback? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) One question I know I am not over you. In fact you heard Swinger but I heard Swayther even one TV I saw with Subs and I heard it. Plus Swinger is not even made yet . so no offense hear abce just tell me one good reason why I should not move the page other thatn taken my rights. PS I am not critisising you I am just asking you--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) So will I and put you head close to the speaker--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) you think Ok if you have the episode recorded and you think it is Swayther watch it with subs the subs match what the person says--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Can I set it to Swayther--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actor Articles? What are "Voice Actor Articles" ? Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 03:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Can't you just go to Wikipedia and look them up? Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 03:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actors Why thank you, so you mean the actors that do the voices?Sure,I'll get started on that but I have to go to church so I will be back in about 2 and a half hours. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 16:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ans'W'''er No, I haven't, I skipped to Swathinger's episode, then sa'W''' the 1 after "Exodus." --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 18:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Bakucake Could I make an article about bakucake? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 19:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) pics So you are aying I can post my pics of bakugan? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 20:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) abce I called you boss I respect anyone higher than my authority thats why so your the highest authority on this wiki--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Adverstisement Where did you get that advertisement?? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi five,up high,in space,in your face!! Sorry,it is just fun to say that.Have you created any articles for the wikiaproject? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I created Bakugan cups,Bakugan Plates,BakuCake and I will create Bakugan T-shirts.Happy editing!=) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you think... Do you think I should create a page on Meta Altair and Helios? Even though they are two Bakugan combined.Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 01:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Where are you getting all these pictures?Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 02:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Are you done uploading?Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 04:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Im going to sleep too... By the way, do you think I did good creating the page for all the photos you uploaded...?Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 04:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Problem What I meant that we make every episode into it's own article one episode per article then we put the next. In the episode we do the battles play by play what order of events and quotes occur and at the bottom by each of these articles we put the videos for each episode that is what I mean--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Asked Wiki Hi I has a question to you if we could open for the Bakugan Wiki an asking Wiki I would make this then on, yes --Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 19:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply Done. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm catchin' up. To you in edits. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I put a new article on the pearls before swine wiki you should check it. out I made it yesterday and it is called RAT. 19:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC)happey editing! Agent Z. Broken Caps Lock???????? Sounds familiar.--Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 23:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Featured article I think we should mabye have a new featured article because we have had shun for as long as I can remeber,but it's up to you just a suggestion. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) You're Quick. At editing Articles. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Really Wow,I guess 2 months went by kind of slowly.Well if I may suggest I was thinking Spectra Phantom but you decide. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hallo! Is there any other Bakugan Merchandise pages I can create?05:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) Card list How do you do that gr'i'''d /l'i'st th'i'ngEric0911 13:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC)eric0911 Cosmic Ingram OK, you said the bakugan website originally said Cosmic Ingram evolves into Ingram. That could have been a mistake so how about we just don't say anything about the relatedness between the 2 Bakugan. Erase about who evolves into who and put Ingram's name at the top of the variation section. If Cosmic Ingram did evolve into Ingram, they should have switched the names. Didn't you see the picture on the Bakugan collection. Let's just end this Ingram feud on and for all. Digimaster1 (talk) 19:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 +Cosmic Ingram ...and you also said that Cosmic Ingram is a bird, Ingram is a bird/man, and that Master Ingram/Boost Ingram are both man. If it's about evolving from brird--bird/man--man, then how come Cosmic Ingram looks more majestic than Boost Ingram? It never appeared in the anime. And it was NEVER mentioned there that Ingram evolves from Cosmic Ingram. Yes, it's true that later Ingram evolved into Master Ingram. But i got 1 question: What if Ingram wouldn't have resolved the Wind Attribute Energy? P.S. Please don't be mad at me. It's just that i want to get the answers to my questions, and settle this thing. TwinStar (talk) 20:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and please, send me your answer to my talk page.TwinStar (talk) 20:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) why? did you revert my edits on bakucore now the article is a stub......again........uhgShencer1 (talk) 18:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC)why? Abce Are you gonna by on Bakugan Dimensions and what braler are you--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I know Just asking when it is out are you gonna be there--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) questin Whats your favorite Bakugan--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) and The Ventus Ingram in the Baku-Legacy series has 780 Gs I have one It's my prized possesion--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) another thing Can you tell me more steps I can do to be a crat--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) But I cannot do grammar corrects on the wiki my computer does not do that, can you tell me how to install it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I mean My computer does not have the grammar corrects as others how do I install it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) hmm other than that what steps should I follow--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) be back episode 47 is on I have to get the ability card names right--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) '''W'hich One???????? Is it a Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, or someone going from like Earth to Vestal???????????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 19:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I'll Try. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 19:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm tryin', my computer had ta update, then it shut off, but I should be able to. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 19:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Did I get it right this time, if not I'm sorry, I'm trying. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 20:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I got 2 more, 1 is the same, but without Apollonir, the other has doors opening to reveal it, wich would be better???? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 21:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I uploaded the,. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 21:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Th Main Page. I have a question, if in the NEW parts, Bakugan links to List of Bakugan, then shoudn't Characters link to List of Characters???????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 01:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I do think somethin' happened to the Main Page. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Try undoing what you did when it did that. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I don't kno'W' W'hat happened, I '''W'as vei'W'''ing my Contributinos, then I '''W'as blocked. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 01:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I Don't Think. The 'Random Bakugan' thing is gonna work. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you think it's a god idea to. Make pges that are galleries of Ability/Gate Cards????? Because they could get in the way of the main pages. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 04:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Bakumorph Do Bakumorph have G?Sean Red (talk) 11:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) abce2 I am againast the fact that to make voice actors on this wiki Non of the other wiki's should I delete them--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 20:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Idea i've got an idea. Why not putting on the Images of the random pages these arrows? Depending on the Attribute of the Bakugan (or Character) : aquos arrow.png|Aquos pyrus arrow.png|Pyrus subb terra arrow.png|Subbterra ventus arrow.png|Ventus darkus arrow.png|Darkus haos arrow.png|Haos Dagadaga Could you please block User:DagaDaga because he is vandalizing a lot. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 22:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Pease, I hate doing things over enough as is, especially if it is vandalism. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 22:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ...please block DAGADAGA. Signed,T.S. (talk) 22:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) abce2 What can I do about the voice actors on this wiki and how could I help in the wiki project--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) '''@rrows ...depending on the Attribute of the Bakugan. I'm not saying now, but when we'll have better images for the random pages.T.S. (talk) 21:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ...something like that: xmpl.jpg|An image of the Aranaut page on the random Bakugan xmpl2.jpg Reply Is it Longfly?????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Response. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sparkle In Eyes.) =D --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) New gears If you don't want to buy them all and spend all your $, I have some leftover $ Thanks Good, I just wanted to be sure the pictures are real. Digimaster1 (talk) 10:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 sorry didnt know. um... i didnt know im just helping the kid. sorry about that. SO YOUR the head of this. ive been looking for the leader. LOVE THIS place. only website i go to, sorry again. Lone wolf12638 (talk) 12:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Lone wolf12638 Comet12321 Hi I got an acc. Comet12321 (talk) 21:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) help Reply. I'll get the Gear pics later, my computer's not working, and I'm using my dad's, and he doesn't like pics on it. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) By the way the person with the question that was me ith the question )Agent Z) sorry forget i wasnt logged in Can't believe it Can you believe Lone wolf12836, trying to be in charge you. Can't he see that you have way more accomplished than him. The nerve of some people.Striker1234 (talk) 12:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Striker1234 ...truly.T.S. (talk) 12:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) CAn you do it for me Can you do the template thing for me? All @K No we didn't. It still exists, but as [[Death Bombs|"Death Bomb's'"]]. And it's my first redirect article. I didn't. Someone created it as "Death Ball", and i wanted to make a redirect to "Death Bombs". But, it didn't work, since it's my first redirect at all.T.S. (talk) 22:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) And i Rarely use Sarcasm.T.S. (talk) 22:45, April 21, 2010 (UTC) But still... Thanks for blocking me about adding the category to "The Agonizer". Videos Is it possible to take videos from youtube and put them on the video archives or would we get wikia sued?? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok sure but just let me find out how to get it from youtube.Then I will edit!! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Where? I will most likely be getting the really tall darkus unknown bakugan.Where can I put pics? Main Page Mabye we should put a picture of the mechanical bakugan like where it says traps,battle gear etc?Do we even have a page of list of Mechanical Bakugan?If not I will make one right away! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) IP Block?!? I tried to edit one of my posts on rec`s talk page because I forgot to put my sig.It then said i was blocked because my IP adress was the same as that of"Wukey6"What is going on?Spindle is aiming at you! 01:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC)eric0911 ??? Are you on every single hour of every single day and who owns this Wikia? ...Z, he's the admin here.T.S. (talk) 19:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) abce2 Dont you think your blocking people for a yeat a little often now--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 20:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) well Did you try telling him--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Anternative Guards Why would you delete that!? That was real! They are shown in the preveiw and will brawl Minx Elfin and Ancient Nemus! Dude! What was that about! -Benji Oh well I have info on them: They are 100G and they brawl Elfin and Nemus. My friend who gets info early told me that. I dont know how he gets info but he does, When Julie got Gorem he told me, When the bakugan got the energies he told me. All before they aired. -Benji YO!!!!!!!!!!!! You should check out the end of my Story. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 03:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :You up late editing like me?????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 07:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you think a good page would be: 'Anime Excusive Bakugan?????' -Rec Done. I got 'em, even though I LOVE adding pics, but why so many of the same Attribute?????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I made a blog for Z.H.. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I figured out that supposed Linehalt pic. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Well, I am a poet. In actuality, I am published, and i am just thirteen. A.O.H. / The liberation is coming (talk) 22:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I just might. A.O.H. / The liberation is coming (talk) 22:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Hey abce2 theres a vandal on the runo misaki page there ip address is 96229120181 (airzel of haos told me to tell you about it) Darkus Master 00:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Attribute United is here to help with this kind of thing. A.O.H. / The liberation is coming (talk) 23:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Episodes. Do you think we could add a "List Of Episodes Included" on some Bakugan's pages????? I need it for some 'research.' --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 23:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Or 'Apperances.' --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 23:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ...you're such a genius. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't need it for 'research' anymore. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 01:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) QQ I was wondering, why on earth/vestal/neathia/gundalia is my random page button only bringing me to the same page over and over? Huh, sometimes i hate being the one that has to be special. This is one of those times. *begins to tear up* A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 01:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) whats fangoid and blitz dragonoid ? where can u see wat they look like and how did you find out about them? sorry im really curios about bakugan yeazh i gotthem of ebay im also getting a maxus dragonoid, a subterra 750g lumino dragonoid with dna, a lythirus non deka no gpower no dna, a pyrus linehalt no gpower no dna, a terrorcrest silver sample dna 110g and pyrus lumino dragonoid 810g no dna i cant believe im getting all these it was my birthday recently and i got lots of money so thats how im etting these im so excited oh sorry my bad Ingram Is ingram a boy or a girl? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 15:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Ingram is a boy. It was proven when he evolved into Master Ingram. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 16:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) DEKAS CAN YOU USE DEKAS IN A BATTLE --Sean Red (talk) 13:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) We are in !!!! [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 11:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Beta Test for Bakugan Fans My name is Mike Fine. I am Director of Client Services for Centercode, a beta testing firm. We are going to be conducting a new game beta and load test in the next couple of days and we are seeking recruits for this project. This game is specifically designed for Bakugan players. https://www.onlinebeta.com/callout/default.html?callid={588A179E-F6AB-4815-9DF5-A2BE85C19521} This beta test will be EXTREMELY interesting to your community. While I am not allowed to announce who the company is or the game, I promise you that this is of direct interest to your community. I do not SPAM nor will I post in any forum without prior consent. I would like to post this here in your forum as I know any fan of Bakugan will want to participate in this beta test. Ideally, I would love for you to send an email out to your community letting them know about the community. However, I am happy just to have permission to post this in your forum. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions or concerns: Michael Fine Director of Client Services Centercode, Inc. mike@centercode.com 801.668.6680 Skype: centercode AIM: MichaelRFine TF: 800.705.6540 #152 Centercode is a legitimate beta testing company that has been in business since 2001. We conduct beta test projects for many of the computer industry's biggest names and provide http://www.trustlink.org/BusinessProfile.aspx?ID=205953989 Thank you for your consideration. Mike Helios? Whatever, do it your way. But honestly I believe he isn't real. -Just trying to help -_- New Blog. I found a NEW Unknown Bakugan that looks like a Dragonoid. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about the size, I couldn't get a bigger 1. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::If it weren't for eBay, we wouldn't have half of the pics we do. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) http://myworld.ebay.com/anytime63/ --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) New Bakugan How did you find out abou all these new bakugan they sound cool. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Reply Woah what are those doing at home hardaware and home hardware buliding center.Well I gotta go I am cleaning out my garage. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : I knew I should have run that pic by you. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ...reply. Here's a link. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 01:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Flash Falcon Fly????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::DARTAAK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) HAH!!!!!!!!!!! W''' edit master no'''W???????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I Surrender!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, I need to fix my sig still. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::??????????????? --[[User:Recgameboy|Recgameboy | 50px 50px I ♥ Monarus]] (talk) 22:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :You just need 2 more edits!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 9000 ...and two. Congrats! [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 22:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! 9000 ...and 7. Congrats! [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 22:55, May 6, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome! [[User:TwinStar|'Mind Crush...']] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'In Stereo!']] 23:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Public Service Annoncement. =P --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 02:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) YAY!! Congrats on over 9000 edits!! I remember when you only had 6000. Chow. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) What. Is It?????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Which pics????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:07, May 7, 2010 (UTC) The 1 with Luxtor and them?????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, this SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't worry to much, someone might save the pics, then re-upload them. ;) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :What about til after they're released. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) are you leaving? Abce2 please don't leave!!This wiki will not be the same without you making blog posts,discovering things and getting rid of vandals!!Please don't leave.=( Drago99 All work and no play makes drago a dull boy!! (talk) 02:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Uh...I'm am not sure what that means but are you leaving? And how could we get sued we're just a bunch of kids and teens. Drago99 All work and no play makes drago a dull boy!! (talk) 02:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC)